On a beautiful afternoon, Kevin rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $8.31 each and baskets of bananas for $3.57 each. Kevin decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of bananas. How much did Kevin need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Kevin needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the bananas. Price of nectarines + price of bananas = total price. ${8}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Kevin needs to pay $11.88.